Bioshock: Beyond the Sea
by Gunnery sergeant Nathan smith
Summary: In the year 2015, "The Parasites" Learn what it means truly to feel the wrath of the free man. Rapture is discovered and unearthed from under the sea after several mysterious items wash ashore. Further investigations leads to devastation when an "Atlantis" is discovered.. Along with several dangerous creatures of the deep that should have never been found. It's kill or be killed.
1. Intro

**BIOSHOCK~ BEYOND THE SEA**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Bioshock  
series or any other (future) shock  
series'. It belongs to the respective  
creators.

CONTENT WARNING. VIOLENCE AND SWEAR WORDS.  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED

Enjoy.

* * *

Summary: In the year 2015, "The Parasites"  
Learn what it means truly to feel the  
wrath of the free man. Rapture is  
discovered and unearthed from under the  
sea after several mysterious items wash  
ashore. Further investigations leads to  
devastation when an "Atlantis" is  
discovered.. Along with several dangerous  
creatures of the deep that should have  
never been found. Beyond the Sea, there is  
no bounds of man no more, for the chains  
are severed and man is free. Free to kill  
or be killed.

INTRO

The middle of the Atlantic ocean. So  
peaceful on a nice hot Summer's day.  
Alexander looked over lazily at his  
partner in crime, Angelina. "Think we'll  
find what we're looking for?" Alex asked,  
his brown hair blew in the wind while his  
blue eyes pierced Angel's brown ones.  
"Hell no." She grinned, with her blonde  
hair flowing and her freckles really  
showing in the sunlight. "The Atlantic  
ocean's huge.. We'll be lucky to dive down  
far enough." She indicated with her head  
at the diving bell on the side of their  
ship. Crew member all around were busy  
doing their own thing, some even fishing.

Alex looked away, grimacing out into the  
clear ocean. Nothing was in sight except a  
lighthouse way off in the distance. They  
thought nothing of it. They'd seen a fair  
few on their way in anyway so it didn't  
interest them. "Shall we try here!?"  
Samantha yelled down to the port at the  
duo, her Irish accent thick.

"Aye!" Alex bellowed back mockingly.

"Fuck off Alex!" She replied. "Ready the  
diving belt!"

Now the diving belt was a rather elegant  
remaster of the old model... It didn't  
look like a bell anymore for one. And the  
other was that it was technologically  
advanced. Angel was the one going down  
into the deep sea today, that's why she  
was here really. That was her role on this  
team, and she filled it well enough,  
complete with a bulky diving suit.

She was to dive down as deep as they could  
go, in search of where this junk they've  
been chasing across the open sea for  
months...

Angel screamed and collapsed to the floor,  
clutching her head painfully.

"what the.. Angel? ANGEL! Medic. I need a  
medic over here!"

Angelina heard none of this. It was so..  
So sudden. She saw a city, she saw raining  
hell fire... It wall all happening so  
fast! Her head.. Her head was burning..  
It was going to EXPLODE! She saw a man  
enter a diving bell... Everything was  
shimmery and dark.. Angel went closer,  
seemingly floating to see who it was. It  
was Alex... But wha-?

She gave another internal scream. Her body  
was heating up, she saw the Atlantic city,  
in all its beauty.. But.. But Angel saw  
something else... Figures... Dark figures  
looming around. New York city now stood  
tall in front of her, on fire. There were  
screams.. OH GOD... MAKE IT  
STOOPPPPP!

Everything went Black.. And far in front  
of her vision.. There was a deformed  
man... With a sadistic grin, fire dancing  
from his arm...

Then she woke up.

* * *

Hey guys. Thanks for reading that short  
Intro. If you want more give a review!


	2. Atlantis

**BIOSHOCK~ BEYOND THE SEA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bioshock series or any other (future) shock series'. It belongs to the respective creators.**

**CONTENT WARNING. VIOLENCE AND SWEAR WORDS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**

**Enjoy.**

_"Tick tock, goes the clock, the Madman will shoot his eye."_

_"Tick tock, goes the clock, the madman's time to die."_

Several creatures of the dark.. All with bunny rabbits as faces passed by the corridors of what seemed like a horrific Aquarium... Great towering buildings loomed in the distance, from beyond the glass window that Angel observed. Blood stains and and dead bodies were littered everywhere. Screams could be heard, and monstrous unnatural noises. Angel heard none of this, all she saw was the man that stood as if on solid ground outside the glass window, despite there being nothing to stand on. He was grinning, blood dripping from his mouth, a puddle of it, floating just below his feet.

He was naked. His body was clean shaven, not even the blood that poured from his mouth endlessly touched his pristine body. "I.. Can see your blood... Hehe." He grinned, as if proud of himself. The man approached the window and put his hand on the glass, and so did Angel, at the same time. "Can you see yet?"

She looked down and saw she was naked yet. She saw there was a puddle of blood that she was standing in... It was coming from her own mouth.. She looked up and grinned at her reflection. She was the man. The man was himself. And down she went the puddle of blood.. Spiraling into the fathoms of her own blood and madness, giggling.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Angel was screaming so loudly, sitting up. She was trembling from head to foot, sobbing. What had happened? Where was she? She scanned the room, scared. It looked like she was in the medical bay of their ship. The bulk door's wheel turned at to her relief, Alexander burst into the room. "Angel! What happened? Are you okay!?"

"Oh god Alex!" She moaned, sobbing. "What happened to me!?"

He approached her, sitting down on her bed, and stroked her hair gently, it calmed her down a bit. "Well..." Alexander began to explain all that had happened. How Angel had collapsed, writhing and screaming like a possessed corpse. She was burning up so after sterilizing her, they had brought her down to the medical bay where they treated her.

"How long have i been out?" She asked, still shaky.

"Only a few hours... We checked on you regularly and gave you water through a tube.. I was worried sick for you..." Alex looked down, blushing ever so lightly, looking downcast..

"Awe... I'm okay now.. Really. I guess i just had a seizure? Either way.. I-..." She wanted to tell him about the nightmares.. about being in a horrifying city.. About being.. an animal.. But She didn't want him to worry more. Nah, just a nightmare. Bit of sea sickness. That's it.

"Well the symptoms are similar.. But the doctors on board don't think it was that.. Just a one time thing you know? Just rest up for a bit. We were thinking of sending someone else down. What do you think?"

"Like who?"

"...Me" Angel looked at Alex for a bit. She doubted she was in any shape to go down into sea.. But she was really worried after those dreams.

"I guess.. It's your choice."

He nodded but said nothing else except, "Water's there. Get some rest." And with that he left.

* * *

**(first person P.O.V)**

I looked to my left and saw the clear glass of water. I craved it. I was really thirsty, so i took a shaky sip before taking a few more, then gulping it down. God that felt good, i felt much better. I layed down anyway, i doubt they'd let me out just yet. I drifted up to sleep, quite against my own will, but i had no dreams.. None that i could remember anyway, and i'm sure i glad i didn't remember.

I was on the deck again, looking out to the clear ocean. We were in the middle of nowhere really. The diving belt was set up and Alexander was in this menacing diving suit that looked quite bad ass. "Hey." He grinned from behind his porthole.

"Feeling better now?"

"Much better thanks." I smiled. "Looking bad-ass man."

"Cheers!"

There was a moment of silence except for the crew around us, doing their own thing yet again. "I'm going down in a few minutes.. Kinda scary." Alex admitted. I simply nodded, staring off into space.

"I felt like that before i got.. You know." It made my stomach ache just thinking about it, like a sea slug writhing about in my belly, so i stopped thinking about it. A while later, Alex was in the diving belt and 10 seconds away from being plummeted down to the sea floor. I was no where near as nervous as him.. I just had such a strong feeling there was going to be something down there.. I casually glanced over as if something drew my eye and i saw it. The lighthouse... And the middle of nowhere.. How'd i forget that?

"Hey Sam?" I radioed her over the walkie talkie.

"Aye?" She replied in her Irish accent.

"Do you think there's something weird about that light house? Over." There was a moment of pause, as if Sam was jut seeing it for the first time too..

"Jaysus.. I completely forget about the ting.."

"Weird huh?"

"Aye... I'll keep a lookout."

Just then there was a huge splash, the diving belt had dropped down. "Hey angel?" Alex called over the radio.

"Yeah?"

"I'm fucking terrified."

I really couldn't help but laugh a loud. It was just the way he said it that made it so funny! Between giggles, came my reply.

"Me too Alex.. Hehe.. Me too."

"He gave a light chuckle and said nothing more." We were holding a breath for a few minutes. Alex kept going on about fish or huge fucking sharks that swam by. But nothing but a big ass Whale mouth or a Megalodon (Which was extinct) Could swallow that diving belt. Even then, they'd choke on it and die. Or just spit the diving belt out. Either way, meh.

"Hey guys.. I think i see lights in the distance... Holy shit! You guys have got to see this! I'm turning the visuals on give us a sec!"

I looked up at the crew in the drivers cabin. They suddenly went wide mouthed. They then mouthed something along the lines of, "HOLY FUCKING SHIT WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?"

Oh i had to see this...

* * *

"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed once i was in the cabin. One of the guys, Peter looked over at me and frowned. "You should be resting dude."

"I'm fine." I waved him away. There were lights. Man made lights it looked like, off in the distance. There was some murky shit in the way but you could still see it, way off in the distance there...

"Can you get closer?" I asked. "Err yeah..." Came his reply. "That involves me coming out of the diving belt though.."

"Is that safe? I asked Sam. "Aye..." She looked mesmerized. We were watching through the camera in built into Alex's head. Quite a nifty piece of equipment. He looked at the steel watch that watched his oxygen tank, he turned it on and then broke the seal to the diving belt.

Now with this diving belt, it was not only water proof, but was capable of expelling it's water into the outer case, letting the user have about 10 minutes worth of oxygen before having to breathe in carbon dioxide. A human could generally survive on that stuff for about 15 minutes before passing out. 10 minutes was just enough to break the surface of the ocean after getting in. But this little excursion of alex's should still leave him with a few extra minutes of oxygen so he was definitely safe.

Water flooded in, once the belt was full, he got out and closed the door, the diving belt already expelling the water into its water tanks.

"Fuck me it's like the fucking Loch ness lake down here."

We all laughed. "That suit protects you from pressure and the extreme cold, you know that." Sam responded.

"Still.." He muttered. We saw him scale a sort of Corey filled hill, careful of some dangerous predators that could break his oxygen tanks, filling his helmet with water, pretty much screwing him over instantly. It was hard enough to see as it was, no way could he make it to the diving belt.

"Easy Alex." I said, trying to keep calm myself after seeing a rather huge Hammerhead swim past.

"It's cool." He said quietly, waiting for it to past. Once it did he got to the top of the hill, and gasped at what he saw.

It was an underwater city... And it was in ruins.

* * *

**Chapters will be longer and way more exciting in the future. Next one's going to have some combat and some rather "Oh fuck, is he/she gonna make it!?" Moments. Stay tuned and give a review. Because i actually literally don't continue a story until it gets a review. I know. Bit of a dick move but if it's not worth a review then i just abanndon it.**

**Love you guys 3**


	3. Atlantis part 2

**BIOSHOCK~ BEYOND THE SEA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Bioshock series or any other (future) shock series'. It belongs to the respective creators.**

**CONTENT WARNING. VIOLENCE AND SWEAR WORDS. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED**  
**Multiple P.O.V (Point of view) changes.**  
**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Hehe. Hehe, you're getting warm now."_

_"Maybe.. Just maybe, you'll let me have a taste..."_

* * *

Angel and the rest of the crew that were in the captain's cabin was in awe. It was real, this city... Was real.

What the fuck!?

"We- We found it! We FUCKING FOUND IT! HAHA YESSS!"

There was so much cheering, even the rest of the crew members that didn't have any duties were now piling in, trying to  
look at what it was. Angelina was claustrophobic, she didn't like the fact that people were pushing their way in, she  
slipped past the door as quick and calmly as she could. Many excuse me's and sorry's following her.

She gasped, tumbling around, desperate for air, she felt the same thing happening again, right before she passed out. It  
was a panic attack mixed with whatever the hell it was before. Not good. so very not good. Angel barely made it out,  
collapsing onto the cold deck, fainting...

(P.O.V 1st ANGEL)

Everything was on fire, there was screaming and people on fire. I got up, gasping out of fear and pain. What the fuck was  
going on!? What happened!? The ship was speeding towards the lighthouse, it was getting closer... The diving belt. Alex!  
NOOOOO!

(P.O.V 3rd ALEX)

"Sam! Sam! The diving belt.. The diving belt!" Alex was panicking, the ship had started moving, the diving bell  
swinging right for him. "fuck." He said simply, turning around to face the Atlantic like city and made the longest jump he  
could. The ship was moving so fast it gave the diving belt a momentum boost, hitting Alex square in the back, propelling  
him down into the city below. He screamed, and screamed, his oxygen levels were going down. He could tell from the  
bubbles, the helmet was already rising with water.

(P.O.V 1st ANGEL)

"Sam! Sam where are you?" I had gone back inside, where people were using fire extinguishers and getting people out to  
safety. I was in denial, some freaky fucking shit was going on, the ship was on fire, i kept fainting. I was scared,  
terrified. So terrified i broke down and started sobbing hard, navigating through a burning and flooding ship at the same  
time, people dying all around me before a demented face flashed across my vision.

"Alone amongst the dead."

I screamed, taking a swipe, but i hit nothing; because nothing was there.

(P.O.V 3rd ALEX)

He was sinking, like a rock, down into the city. It was like slow motion falling through a city, it would have been  
beautiful if water was not flooding his helmet and the pressure was starting to tear the suit apart. A huge shadow made  
everything go darker, it was the ships... It was moving but why? Alex couldn't possibly hope to call for help.. He was  
alone.. Alone, buried at sea.

He was blowing bubbles, unable to have his eyes open underwater, the pressure nearly blowing his ears apart. But.. He  
could have swore he was floating close enough to something.. what was it? There was no sounds but pure.. Pressure, nothing  
left to feel except being squashed to death between two brick walls, unable to see properly, even for the brief moments he  
opened his eyes, which was a mistake. He had to keep them open now, floating in dead silent space.

Alexander thought of all the happy things.. Angel, Sam, his whole team.. Nathan, his best friend.. He'd never see them  
again. If he could cry, he'd do it now. And that's when he felt something more then sheer hell. He smashed through glass,  
landing on a hard and very solid surface. He couldn't take it, he ripped his helmet off, gasping and rubbing his eyes,  
coughing and running forward blindly.

Alex opened them briefly, water rushing from behind him, becoming a wave of water that slammed him into a steel bulk door  
up ahead. Shit. "Argh.." Alex groaned weakly, attempting to push the door open. But no good, maybe it lifted up.

He heaved it open, water rushing into the room, all Alex wanted was to take a breathe, and figured out what the hell was  
going on. "Come on come on..."

The door was open halfway before the centre wheel spun for itself and raised. The water current smacked Alex's jaw into  
the still opening door as he fell onto his back, the waves throwing him into the pitch black room. He slammed against what  
seemed to be a shelf which fell on top of him; that was the last thing he remembered.

"Little fish little fish let me come in.. No no no not by the hairs of your chinny chin chin..."

* * *

_**Sorry for the delay and the really uber short chapter... But i wanted to upload something to keep you entertained. I **_  
_**completed Burial at Sea part 2. Whoof i was crying. I'm not gonna lie. Anyway much love to you guys 3 uploading another **_  
_**chapter which will be longer and contain a fight scene. Honest this time. **_


End file.
